Stops Along the Trails
by sioduskseeker
Summary: A collection of oneshots set on the Zemurian continent, regarding an Erebonian military academy, some Liberlian bracers, and (someday) some detectives in Crossbell. Many will probably be shippy, but ships will vary.


AN: So, I'm obsessed with this series and Cold Steel in particular. Eventually, I'm hoping to write an entire story in this universe, but I'm starting off with some one-shots.

This first one is Rean/Laura, and concerns their conversation on the night before the final free day in CSII. Relatively spoiler-free. I hope you enjoy.

 **A More Pleasant Sort of Duel**

In which Rean is more silent than usual, and a duel is lost by both parties

Laura smiled as she heard the door open. She didn't even have to turn to know who it was. That wasn't to say that he was the only one who ever came to her room; Alisa, Emma, and Fie had all done that often enough, to chat about the men of the class and their erstwhile instructor. Even the other men did on occasion.

Jusis came to her at times when he wanted a fellow noble's opinion on some political topic or another. They had spent more mira together than she cared to admit on tea or coffee while pointing out flaws in each other's arguments.

Gaius came by when he wanted a sparring partner who would push him to his limits, one that 'moved with the ferocity of a gale and the inner peace of a still day.' His words of course.

Elliot had come by a few times to chat, but she usually sought him out when she felt like playing the drums again, offering his violin an accompaniment (though she always made it seem like it was his idea).

Machias was the one she saw the least outside of their classes, but they had spent more time together in recent weeks, ever since their return from Heimdallr. She had made good on the idea she had subtly broached during the war when they would win a battle while linked together. Many of the Thors students in the more traditional classes were bemused since then when they would walk into the gym to see her do her best (it wasn't great, she had to admit) to hit targets with Machias' shotgun while he struggled to lift her sword. Despite the little rhyme he gave whenever he and Alisa finished a battle, he had admitted to her that it felt good to practice with a sword, and she told him she felt the same about his weapon. They had resolved to sharpen their skills with another weapon after they left Thors (Machias would take up a katana not unlike Rean's tachi while she would get herself an orbal sidearm like Captain Claire's), and compare notes when next they saw each other.

So how did she know who it was? Simple. He was the only one who bothered to visit with everyone almost every night. He had seemed surprised at first when he had been declared as the 'leader' of Class VII, but it was obvious to everyone. Everyone but him, of course.

"What're you looking at, Laura?"

She turned to him and smiled, and her smile only widened when she saw how pleased he was to see her.

Were she not who she was, she might have been concerned that he had waited so long to come see her, but what she saw in his face dispelled any lingering doubts.

She had worried, somewhat, that their conversation before departing for Heimdallr had unnerved him, that he didn't mean what he said to her that night (Aidios knew she had), but he was Rean Schwarzer, after all. Nothing unnerved him.

Perhaps she did have an ulterior motive when she came to see him after their homeroom earlier that day, but any of her lingering doubts were dispelled then and there, when they spent a very pleasant hour or so together, simply sharing their thoughts with each other.

So she had not worried when he went to see the other women of the class before her. In fact, she had considered it a good omen, that he waited to see her simply because he wanted to spend more time with her.

Much of their ensuing conversation flew past in a blur. She half-heartedly tried to coerce him to join her on her training once more, but she knew it wouldn't work. She didn't entirely understand his motivations, but she knew they were unshakeable, just as her own were.

She realized eventually that she had ended up in his arms, but found she didn't mind overmuch. He ran one of his hands through her sapphire hair.

Her face, already somewhat red (as it seemed to usually be when he was in proximity these days), only reddened further as she remembered a topic she had wanted to bring up with him for a while now, since that day before Heimdallr if she was honest.

"Rean, you know that I have wished to duel you one on one for quite a while now."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. She knew he'd follow it up with some sort of quip to disengage from the conversation, so she struck first."

"Rean, listen to me. This isn't really about that. I still wish to duel you one day, but I believe you are correct. Were I to limit us to a duel of simplicity, one with basic motions only, I would have the advantage. Even if I allowed the use of our respective special techniques, I believe I would also have the upper hand."

She saw that Rean was ready to reply, but she pressed on.

"However, were I to allow the use of arts and items, I believe you would win. And, perhaps most importantly, were we to duel two on two, three on three, or lead armies against each other, I **know** you would win. You have this sort of…aura about you, one which motivates others to give their all when you lead them into battle. That doesn't just apply to Class VII. Toval, Sharon, Instructor Sara, even Captain Claire. They all stand just a little taller and fight a little more fiercely when you tell them that victory is in our grasp."

She saw that Rean was now itching to respond, but she shushed him with a finger over his lips.

"None of that is what really concerns me now, however."

Her blush deepened further. She swore it was just as bad as when she had first told Rean she loved him.

"What I most immediately wish to decide between us is something…less strenuous. It is said that while Emperor Dreichels could outfight the Lance Maiden more often than not, he could not come out ahead in any other aspect of their relationship. When two souls with indomitable will meet and fall for each other, it would not be proper for one of them to prevail in all aspects."

Rean, for his part, looked shocked.

"Laura, I don't know…"

Ah well, it was the Lance Maiden who offered her service to Dreichels rather than him asking for it after all.

With that, she pulled him towards her, and placed her lips on his. Of course, all thoughts of duels, metaphors, and medieval personages soon vanished.

Afterwards, when either an eternity or no time at all had passed, she decided that neither of them had the upper hand here. That wouldn't do, would it? A tiebreaker round was in order.


End file.
